Manipulation
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: Jerome Valeska x OC one shot


When we were kids, Jerome always had his way. We played what he wanted and I went along with it because he always promised that I could choose the next game.

When we were twelve, Jerome always found a way to stay over at my house. My parents didn't mind since he and I had been friends since we were five. He always said that it was fine by his mother that he stay over.

When we were fifteen I actually met his mother. She was drunk, I could tell. She gave me strange compliments that made me uncomfortable: "Wish I had a smart girl like you." "You're a pretty little thing, don't spread those legs too soon girl." "My son is a bastard, you're too good to be hanging around him."

When we were sixteen, Jerome stole my first kiss. He did it the classic way of course. Said there was food on my lips and kissed me to clean it off.

When we were eighteen, I tried to distance myself from him. I tried to have the upper hand for once. "I have college applications to fill out Jerome. I refuse to be stuck here only to end up murdered or in jail. You always said you wanted a better future for me, not this place."

We were eighteen when he took my virginity. I was his. He told me so. He marked me as his and made sure every guy knew it. The hickeys on my neck wrists and legs were enough to make everyone who looked at me avoid eye contact.

When we were eighteen, I realized that I loved Jerome and his manipulative ways. Our friendship was now romantic and physical. That's when I got my first pregnancy scare. We didn't always use condoms because our passions took over at often random moments.

When we were eighteen, Jerome promised that he would marry me as soon as we both were twenty-one. I almost believed him. He knew I loved him, but I was sure he didn't feel the same. Not until one of my pregnancy scares turned out to be a real pregnancy. We found out I was pregnant after I was admitted to the hospital for severe cramps and bleeding. I almost bled to death. Apparently the sight of my blood made Jerome uneasy and angry. He lectured both of us on using protection at all cost because he never wanted to loose me.

We were nineteen when he murdered his mom. I was his cover story. We met at the library and "studied." The cops bought it, all except detective Jim Gordon. He approached mme first. Brought Jerome and I to the police station and interrogated me first. I knew that to get past him, I had to believe my own lie and I did.

"Jerome would never do such a thing. He can't stand the sight of blood. Just ask any of the doctors or nurses at the hospital that were on duty six months ago. He freaked out completely when I was bleeding out. Sure he and his mom weren't the perfect mother and son, but he would never jeopardize having a future. We met at the library that day. I swear it. Sure we weren't studying, but he wasn't going anywhere for hours. So don't you dare cause my boyfriend of something so horrendous. Lila had lovers who strictly visited the show to bang her okay. Maybe one of them got sick of her sharing her bidy with so many other men. Have you even looked into _all_ of her lovers?"

My rant could be heard clear outside of the interrogation room. Jerome was by the door outside, so he knew how to act when he was asked inside. Jim Gordon allowed both of us in the same room for Jerome's interrogation. Jerome played his part well.

"I'm telling you detective, it had to have been someone from the circus. She went between guys and then repeated the pattern a lot. I loved my mom, but it was was a long time coming. I can't even remember the last time she was fully sober or didn't have a guy on her arm."

The detective looked reluctant but let Jerome go. but he made sure to get the last word.

"You're not off my list Jerome. I'll look further into her cse and look into more suspects, but rest assured, my eye is one you."

He switched his authoritative gaze to me,

"Both of you. You are a psychopath Jerome. I can see that very clearly. You don't care about anyone but yourself. And you, little lady, shouldn't been hanging around the likes of him. He'll drag you down along with him and get you hurt."

Jerome took my hand firmly and we left the police station. Once we got all the way inside the comfort of the apartment we bought only a few days ago, Jerome took me in his arms and twirled me around while laughing,

"You should be an actress my dear. The two of us made a great pair. How did you make it so believable? I swear, you had his partner almost on tears."

I smile and kissed the gingers soft lips slowly,

"I learned from the best, babe."

Then we both burst out laughing while kissing and dancing. Our night turned into another passionate one. When a month had passed without the detective knocking at our door, we knew he was safe.

That is until Jerome got caught mugging a man in an alley for money to pay for our apartment. They sent him to Arkham Asylum and I never got to speak on his defense. Detective Gordon saw to that. His sentence was so quick I never got a chance to speak with him. The detective was the one who came knocking to tell me that Jerome was on his way to Arkham.


End file.
